


Fancy a drink?

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cybertron Realized, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatronus takes a walk with Orion Pax the night before everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy a drink?

**Author's Note:**

> Megatronus and Orion Pax drabble for an anon on Tumblr.
> 
> Time Period: Pre-War.

The sun over Cybertron was low in the sky. Where she met the horizon her gold glow melted into the lights of Tyger Pax coming alive. Cybertron’s most wealthy, prolific city was always abuzz with action no matter the hour.

Two figures walked quietly side-by-side down a fairly empty stretch of road. The taller of the two had arms folded behind his back while his companion’s arms swayed in time with their steps. A heavy weight rested on both their shoulders but one did not fully grasp what was looming.

“How you have managed to maintain such a carefree attitude is beyond me, Orion.” Megatronus spoke slowly. His yellow optics strayed from his companion to the opposite side of the street.

“I would hardly claim to be carefree, Megatronus.” Orion sighed, tilting his helm to try and catch his brother’s gaze. “I carry burdens the same as you, but I have accepted these things. You drag your burdens like the cloth drapery of our organic allies.”

Megatronus chuckled.

“Perhaps I should commission from them a cloak, hmm?”

Orion frowned. It was his turn to scan the road adjacent to them. They were nearing the academy grounds and the polite, well kept shops near the council house were being replaced with loud clubs and bars. Students of all studies darted in and out of various establishments like the long extinct insecticons.

“Would you fancy a drink, Orion?” Megatronus offered quietly as he halted. His words were heavy. He watched as Orion continued forward a few paces then stopped.

Orion stared for a long few moments at those yellow optics. He knew the night would close a great chapter in his life—in Cybertron’s history—but he did not wish to see it. Yet there it was, sitting uneasily in his brother’s optics. He looked away.

“One drink wouldn’t hurt.” He was relieved to see a genuine smile on Megatronus’ face.

Side-by-side they entered a quiet bar. They took their seats near the back and ordered patently from the glitched waitress.

Orion kept his hands in his lap and his optics settled on the table’s surface as Megatronus folded his own hands there. The duo met optics.

“Orion, do you remember when you got it into your processor that you’d be a scientist?” Megatronus asked with a smirk.

Orion looked up quickly. He lips parted in a sheepish grin.

“I… Remember setting the second floor of our hab unit ablaze.”

“And what of your dreams of being a librarian?” Megatronus pressed with a throaty chuckle.

“Ah, well I imagine they were trampled when I tackled the janitor, mistaking him for a thief.”

“You had such passion!” Megatronus barked excitedly, splitting his hands to smack a fist into the table. “Where has it all gone?”

“It hasn’t gone anywhere, Megatronus. I am in control of it now, and am not it’s slave.”

The brothers frowned a moment. Megatronus waved off the odd air.

“I don’t want to bicker. I want to joke and laugh remembering what fools we were.”

Orion smiled.

“I will reminisce all night with you, Megatron. Happily.”


End file.
